File talk:The Lego Movie poster.jpg
Poster replaced . The version I uploaded is the final theatrical poster which does indeed have an altered color scheme. As you will see, my version has the rating on the bottom left, while yours does not. Mine is identical to the uncompressed original file. Compare the colors. Why are you linking to Rotten Tomatoes? That version is not the final version, nor are the colors accurate even to that version, as it is a highly compressed file. See this for more proof that the final poster with the rating simply has an altered color scheme, which is a common move by distributors. Thanks. — Film Fan 10:45, 5 December 2016 (UTC) : The "original" version was saved from a file that was meant to be printed. If you open the file with a viewer with turned off ICC profiles, it will show the poster with dark, fluorescent-toned colors, like yours. With turned on ICCs, the program will show washed-out colors, like on this poster. Neither colors are correct, because the original file was made for print, and not for screen viewing. That Rotten Tomatoes file, albeit without the PG rating, has correct colors, which also match with posters on sites like iTunes and the official website. Posters with "altered" colors schemes exist only because of incorrect color conversions, or because someone unofficially leaked a file that was originally prepared for printing.--Carniolus (talk) 21:22, 5 December 2016 (UTC) ::Posters are made digitally. What I linked to is the uncompressed original file, with the color scheme they used on the final poster. Every single instance of the final poster that you will find, has the same color scheme. I know about ICCs. I have plenty experience with image editing. I have given evidence, and none of your links contain the final poster. So... what more is there to say? Prove me wrong. You can speculate about unofficial leaks, but that's baseless conjecture. There's nothing incorrect about the final poster. — Film Fan 22:11, 5 December 2016 (UTC) :::That is not the original file. The original file is the indd file (as it is written in its properties), from which this jpg was saved. And that indd file was meant only for printing and not to be shown on the internet. Of course every single instance of the "rating" version has the same color scheme, since someone leaked this file in its original size, along with its printing colors. The final poster, as it is clearly written, is here.--Carniolus (talk) 22:36, 5 December 2016 (UTC) ::::Nope. That's not the final poster. The final poster has the rating. I understand your personal preference for the color scheme of the previous poster, but the final theatrical poster with the rating is what we use. — Film Fan 22:41, 5 December 2016 (UTC) :::::No. The final poster has whatever its distributor wants. The final Cars 2 poster also does not have a rating. In this case, the final poster for screen viewing has no ratings, but for printing it does. It is obvious that we don't use the latter version, especially with false colors.--Carniolus (talk) 23:06, 5 December 2016 (UTC) ::::::So, now you're saying that the final poster for print is different to the final poster for online viewing? Sorry but that's just more baseless conjecture. The poster with the rating is the final poster. That is an undeniable fact. — Film Fan 23:56, 5 December 2016 (UTC) :::::::I am not saying that now. I've been saying that since the beginning. It is not baseless conjecture. It is common sense. Studios don't change entire color schemes because of one rating. Your colors are "different" because they came from a file that was intended to be printed. If you open that "original" file with the ICC applied, you get out washed-out colors. You should try that. Why did you upload the non-ICC poster? :::::::The rating poster was never officially released online. Given its large dimensions, it was most likely leaked on the internet since studios don't want other people to print and sell posters. And again, one rating does not change the fact that everything else about the poster is wrong - correct color representation is more important than two missing letters.--Carniolus (talk) 20:23, 6 December 2016 (UTC) ::::::::It absolutely is baseless conjecture. You've given nothing concrete. Nobody is saying they changed the color scheme because of the rating. But it is common for studios to tweak color schemes and other details. As someone who works with posters every day, I see it all the time. It has nothing to do with leaks. Studios do release raw posters regularly, either directly or via a news outlet. At this point, at seems you have nothing to add to the conversation. — Film Fan 09:59, 7 December 2016 (UTC)